Stand Your Ground: Joe and Gabby
by MissIndependent101
Summary: Death Sentence: Oneshot! This takes place in chapter 18 of my story Stand Your Ground. It's when everyone leaves Billy's apartment and Gabby decides to stay with Joe. You may want to read Stand Your Ground to really understand what's going on!


_Stand Your Ground: A Joe and Gabby One sho__t_

**This takes place during chapter 18. At the end of the chapter when everyone leaves Billy's apartment and Gabby decides to stay with Joe. You may understand this if you haven't read my story Stand Your Ground but I would recommend reading it to get the full effect...lol (cheap plug for my story) I was really excited about this so I got it out as fast as I could! Anyways give me some feedback and let me know if you enjoy it!**

Gabby walked timidly into Joe's room, Joe not far behind her. He softly closed the door when she turned to look at him. His face was still bruised from the beating he had gotten from Denny's men. Gabby couldn't believe Tanya had let her stay. She was expecting her to kick up a huge fuss about it, but Tanya was extremely stressed out and exhausted from the whole Madison kidnapping situation, so she didn't blame her for not complaining more.

Joe stared at her while she looked deep in thought. He really hadn't expected this thing with Gabby to go on for long. Of course he thought she was beautiful, she was just like her sister. Tall, long blond hair and leggy. But she was also extremely smart. She even had a scholarship to Boston University. Joe was barely able to finish high school. Which to this day he swears the teachers only passed him to get rid of him. She was also the kindest person he had ever met. Most people first look at him and write him off, especially because of who his brother was. But she never. She looked at him like he was Joe Darley. Not Joe Billy's little brother.

Gabby smiled softly when she saw the way Joe was staring at her. She turned red and tucked some of her hair behind her ear. A habit she picked up whenever she felt nervous. Joe smiled back at her. He was a lot better at showing his emotions than what Billy was. He had no problem showing his softer side to someone. Especially if he was going to get something out of it.

Joe walked over to Gabby and moved a bit of her hair out of her face. His eyes swept over her face and landed on her lips that were parted slightly. He took this as a positive sign and leaned down to capture her lips in a soft sensual kiss. She kissed back with some softness and rested her hands on his chest, while his arms circled her waist. Joe was almost afraid to deepen the kiss, afraid he would break her.

Gabby fixed the problem for him and ran her tongue across his lips. Joe opened his mouth more and let her deepen the kiss. He ran his hands up her back pressing her against him and he fisted some of her hair in his hand. She leaned into him and her hands went around his neck where she ran her fingers through his short hair.

Joe ran his lips down her chin and to her neck where he planned to leave his signature. She brought her hands back to his chest and pushed off the red leather jacket he had on and it landed on the floor with a soft thud leaving him in a plan white t-shirt. Joe returned the favor and slipped the black and white stripped sweater over Gabby's head leaving her in a small light blue silk camisole.

He brought his lips back to hers and kissed her deeply. Gently he pushed her backwards and when the back of her legs hit his bed she fell backwards. Falling down on the bed, Joe followed landing on top of her landing on his elbows so he wouldn't crush her. Joe's lips again roamed from her lips to her neck and collarbone.

Gabby's eyes popped open suddenly when she felt Joe's hands touch the skin of her hips. She pushed him back when his hands slipped in the sides of her jeans. He pulled back breathing heavily and looked at her in confusion.

"Slow down cowboy." She chuckled softy.

"What's wrong?" Joe asked his breathing returning to normal.

"We promised Tanya nothing would happen."

"What big sis doesn't know won't hurt her." Joe leaned down and started to press kisses along her neck.

Gabby brought her hands to his shoulders and pushed him back so that he was no longer lying on top of her, but beside her.

"What's your problem?" Joe sounded a lot more harsh than he had intended.

"I don't have a problem." Gabby mumbled to herself and she swung her legs over the side of the bed. She reached down and picked up her sweater. " Maybe I shouldn't have stayed. I should have just left with Tanya."

"No Gabs." Joe crawled over the bed towards her. He grabbed her hands making her drop the sweater in her hands. "I'm sorry. I didn't...I didn't mean it like that."

Joe mentally slapped himself. He knew she wasn't like other girls he had been with that would put out with just a look. Gabby was innocent and probably didn't have much experience with the opposite sex.

"Are you mad?" Gabby turned her body so she was facing him.

"No. A little sexually frustrated maybe, but not mad."

Gabby gave Joe a weak smile. He lifted her chin and gently kissed her.

"I won't do anything you don't want me to." He told her softly.

"I want to Joe, believe me I do, I just..." Gabby sighed.

"What?" Joe grabbed her hand and squeezed it urging her to continue.

"I've never really had a boyfriend before." She admitted and looked down as if she was ashamed.

"Really?" Joe was surprised. He didn't believe that a girl that looked like her, had never had a boyfriend.

"Well I mean, I've been on dates and stuff, but most guys are only after one thing, and I'm not ready for that." Gabby replied looking down at their conjoined hands.

"So your saying that you've never," Joe started shaking his head. "Your still a virgin?"

Gabby bit her lip and nodded her head. She was sure now that Joe was going to say that this thing between them was over. She looked up at his face and was shocked to see how intensely he was staring at her. He leaned forward and cupped her cheek with his hand and pressed his lips against hers. She couldn't help but melt into the kiss. Once they broke apart Gabby sighed restlessly.

"I promise I won't push you to do anything until your ready." Joe promised placing a kiss on the back of her hand.

"It's amazing how different you are from your brother." Gabby murmured running a hand through his hair.

"Well he had it the worst growing up. If either one of us fucked up, he would get the punishment."

"Punishment?" Gabby questioned.

"Our father," Joe began carefully. "He's not a very good man."

Joe tried to be a vague as possible. The last thing he wanted to talk about was his father. Gabby could sense that he didn't want to talk about it so she just nodded her head. Suddenly her mouth opened and she let out a long yawn. Joe saw and chuckled softly. He leaned back so he was lying completely on his back. She turned and looked at him with a small smile on her face.

"You tired?" Joe opened his arms beckoning her to lie down with him. She raised an eyebrow.

"I promise I won't bite, unless you want me to." Joe gave her a playful smirk.

Gabby rolled her eyes and smiled at him. She lay down next to him. She tucked her head under his and rested an arm around her waist. To get more comfortable she placed a leg between his.

"Thank you for understanding, I hope they find Maddy tomorrow." Gabby mumbled and let out another yawn as she closed her eyes and succumbed to sleep.

Joe said nothing and just pressed his lips into the top of her head and closed his eyes.

**I hope you like it!!**


End file.
